Decade rising
by Aquadragon15
Summary: with the knew President of StaitionSquared Blade Patterson btas began to be discriminated, tortured and killed, this incles Rouge and her brother in one day they loose their parents and get involved. there will be lots of pairings but mostley Knux Rouge .
1. Chapter 1

Decade Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except a few like Rouge's family members

Ch.1 Orphaned

It was a time of great discrimination towards bats. It all started when a new president came to power, President Blade Patterson. Blade hated bats for a reason no one knew, and he even hated everyone who associated with bats. And as soon as he convinced everyone that bats were evil, he set strict laws for the banishment of all bats and one law outlawing impeachment of a president. He decided to get rid of all bats by locking them in a new prison he built just for his mission where he enjoyed torturing them to death. Soon hardly any bats were left in Station-Squared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a small and lucky family of bats lived in a small forest, oblivious to Blade's cruelty. Rouge was the youngest in a family of four. She was eight years old and remarkably bright white taking after her mother.

Her mother was named Morado, her dad Sampson , and her twelve-year old brother Diablo. Rouge had bright blue eyes and was always happy. She lived in a world she thought could get no better. She naturally loved jewels, just as her mother did when she was a child, and kept them hidden in a secret place in the hallow of a tree. She would go to look at them and pretend they were given to her by a handsome prince as wedding gift.

As for her brother Diablo, he was a black bat with green eyes. He was a big basketball player and was good at it too. As usual her brother was wearing a jersey with his lucky number eighteen on it, with matching shorts that looked like gym shorts and of coarse his favorite navy baseball cap, with the Marlins logo on it. He got this cap on his Six-year old birthday and since then he had rarely been without it.. Rouge assumed it was because it was a reminder to him of their grandparents who gave it to him. Diablo was really close to Grandpa, who Rouge hardly knew, she was one when they disappeared..

As for rouge's mother, Morado, she was white with green eyes. She was very lenient and loved her children deeply. As for what she wore, most of the time she usually had on black jeans and a spaghetti-strap shirt, often baby blue or hot pink. She was never without the pearl necklace that had been given to her by her mother. Morado missed Rouge's grandparents as well, since they were her parents because she spoke of them all of the time.

Rouge's father was more strict then her mother, but not too strict. He was black with blue eyes and was always in overalls with a green and blue plaid shirt and cowboy boots. He loved when Diablo or Rouge laughed, his favorite thing to do was tickle his kids, especially Rouge , since Diablo was getting a little old for that sort of thing . Life was perfect, but soon Rouge's simple life would come crashing down in just one day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started when President Blade was running low on bats to torture and couldn't find any in Station-Squared to arrest. Blade called in his troops.

"Yes sir" the general said.

"Expand the army to patrol anywhere in a ninety-mile radios. All bats in that stretch should be captured or killed. Make sure you bring a few back for me to torture," President Blade said.

"But, sir if any bats live in that area , they're just simple country bats. They wouldn't hurt anyone," said the general.

"I don't care, bats are vermin, and belong in my prison or dead ," said President Blade.

"Yes sir, I'll make the announcement," said the general.

'That's what I thought you would say," said President Blade

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Rouge was playing tag with Diablo outside.

"You can't catch me." Rouge teased

"Yes I can watch," Said Diablo.

His powerful basketball legs kicked into gear and within seconds he had tagged Rouge.

"Ah man!" exclaimed Rouge.

" I told you I could tag you ," Said Diablo.

"Well, I'll get you next time," Said Rouge

"We'll see, tiger, but first how about some lemonade , Mom made a fresh pitcher this morning," Said Diablo.

"Oh boy! Yummy!" Exclaimed Rouge.

Diablo poured two glasses of lemonade, one taste made Rouge's lips pucker.

"Yuck! I thought Mommy's lemonade was always sweet," Said Rouge.

"Me too," Said Diablo, " Let's find out what's wrong ,"

The two young bats went onto the sun porch, where their mother sat quite frequently nowadays. As usual their mother sat rocking silently, Rouge knew what to do. Rouge walked up to her mother.

"Mommy, do you want to borrow some of my jewels for awhile," said Rouge.

Morado sat for a minute, then Said, " Thanks Rouge, I would like that,"

Suddenly, Rouge and Diablo's father ran into the sun porch's door, panicking.

"Soldiers are coming this way!" He yelled.

"To our house, why?" Morado asked

"I don't know, but we need to escape and quickly!" He yelled.

Diablo grabbed Rouge's hand and they followed their father, Sampson., Morado picked up the tail end. A plane with the label G.U.N. hovered above the family of bats.

"YOU FOUR BATS ARE UNDER ARESST BY ORDER OF PRESIDENT BLADE" a loudspeaker boomed.

"Morado, get the children out of here," Rouge's father ordered.

Diablo and Rouge's mother grabbed her kid's hands & ducked in a bush to hide. Rouge was frightened and she looked out of the bush at her father. The soldiers opened fire with no warning and Sampson fell to the ground. Rouge could not believe her eyes and they exploded with water. Suddenly her bat ears picked up a noise behind them, the next thing Rouge knew some member of the army had hold of her wrists. Then she heard a pleading voice.

"Take me, just let my kids go," pleaded her mother.

"President Blade ordered all bats captured or dead," the army member said.

"But , they're so young leave them, be please, " her mother begged.

The soldier dragged Rouge's mom away , followed by another soldier.

"Stay here," said the last soldier to Rouge and her brother. We're not going to hurt you," he said. "If you try to escape we'll find you and trust me you'll wish you were dead."

"We have to escape now Rouge," said Diablo as soon as the soldiers were out of sight.

"But, Mommy," said Rouge her eyes watering again .

"We can't do anything , she'd want us to escape ," said Diablo

Rouge reluctantly followed her brother. then she heard a gun shot and a scream and the laughter from the soldiers.

"Quick we need to hide." Whispered Diablo

The siblings ducked in the forest and the two soldiers came back.

"They're gone," one said.

"Leave 'em, they'll die anyway," said the other. With that they boarded a plane and left.

Rouge and Diablo heard wheezing and found their mother, her baby blue spaghetti strapped shirt blood-stained.

"Diablo, Rouge, your okay, good," said their mother weakly.

"Are you going to be ok Mommy?" asked Rouge even though she knew that her mother was about to die.

"No, honey, I'm not, Heavens awaiten'," said Morado in a weak voice. "I want you to have these." And she lifted the pearl necklace from her neck and handed it to Rouge..

"Diablo and I need you, what will we do?" said Rouge, with tears in her eyes .

"Diablo, take care of your sister. You two hide in the forest and never go to Station - Squared as long as you live," said Morado, then she faded away still holding both of their hands..

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rouge said, shaking her mother, then cried harder than she ever had.

"Come on Rouge , she's dead," Said Diablo

No, No NOOOO!" Rouge said then put the pearls over her head and followed Diablo while still crying..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, please review, I think I misspelled Station - Squared, let me know if I did.

Aquadragon


	2. Chapter 2

Decade Rising

To all my reviewers: Thanks for all your comments. It's great to know someone is reading my stuff. Anyway here's chapter 2.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2 New Allies

It had been nine years since the tragic deaths of Rouge and Diablo's parents. Rouge was now seventeen. She had grown into quite a beauty with her pretty blue eyes and lovely white fur. She had traded in her cute, black dress for a black, one-piece stealth suit with a heart at the top and matching white boots with a heart on each toe. She still enjoyed collecting jewels, especially since she had abandoned her childhood collection.

Diablo was now twenty-one. He seemed to always be thinking something else, do to the fact when Rouge talked to him he would sometimes stare into space. His jersey had been exchanged for a beige shirt with numbers eighteen on the pocket. His shirt then had a cameo jacket over it, sometimes even in the summer. He then had his navy cap and running shoes, in navy. He still played Basketball, but he seemed to slack a little bit, as if letting Rouge beat him, this made her worry.

One day they were resting on a deserted tar Basketball court on the playground of a school in the suburbs of Station Squared. Diablo turned to Rouge.

" Rouge, have you ever wondered what happened to our grandparents?" Asked Diablo.

"I always assumed they were dead," Said Rouge.

'They were never specified dead," Said Diablo

"What are you getting at?" Asked Rouge.

" You know how that soldier said he wouldn't hurt us before he killed, Mom?"

"Yah, your point," said Rouge.

"What if he wasn't going to kill us, at least not there?" Said Diablo.

"Quite beating around the bush and get to your point!" Rouge yelled out in impatience.

"I think they may not be dead, we should go to Station Squared and see," Said Diablo.

Rouge jumped up and exclaimed," STAITION SQUARED ARE YOU CRAZY THAT'S THE EXACT PLACE WE PROMISED, MOM WE'DE NEVER GO!"

"That's probably where Blade's prison is, and maybe even our grandparents," said Diablo, who was also standing.

"I doubt our grandparents are alive, even if they weren't killed right away," Said Rouge.

"Think of it this way, why don't we just find President Blade and kill him," said Diablo out of the blue.

Rouge was shocked! Diablo was willing to even think of something so impossibly stupid.

"How stupid can you be," asked Rouge.

"Don't tell me you haven't wanted revenge," Said Diablo

"I have, but I would never be so stupid to think that we could just walk into town and kill Blade!"

"I need your help, this will be like getting two things taken care of, finding our grandparents and wiping the earth of Blade. This will be easy," Diablo said.

Rouge could tell by the look in Diablo's eyes that he really intended to do what he was talking about and that he was completely crazy with revenge.

"Fine I'll go with you, "Said Rouge who mainly just wanted more time to figure out how to stop her only remaining family member from being killed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diablo and Rouge arrived in Station Squared. It was hard to believe this was once a place where they had wonderful times with their grandparents. The city was covered in trash and eerily quiet. Diablo and Rouge had to duck and hide often, since the city was crawling with soldiers. Rouge was terrified and kept having flashbacks to the year when her parents died. She kept asking Diablo to turn back before something terrible happened, but he was too stubborn, and ignored her.

"Diablo, we don't even know where Blade is," Said Rouge.

"Calm down, we haven't been spotted, so we should keep going," Said Diablo.

No matter what Diablo said, Rouge felt someone was watching them waiting to pounce. Sure enough she was right, Luna the Hedgehog, one of President Blade's best snipers was following them. Luna was colored night-sky blue, so she blended in with the shadows perfectly. Her golden eyes were sharp and she could see in the dark. Luna was wearing a one-piece stealth suit like Rouge's, except it was solid dark gray. Her dark gray boots had felt on the bottom, so she was completely silent. Then Rouge and Diablo wandered into an ally into Luna's trap.

"Um, maybe we should stop somewhere else," Rouge said nervously.

"Rouge, we're fully hidden," Said Diablo.

This made Rouge even more nervous, she had never felt so alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a small underground hideout a bat avenger group were resting for the night. The members of this group included: eight-year old Cream the white Rabbit, nine-year old Miles "Tails " Power, a yellow fox, a blue hedgehog named Sonic, a pink hedgehog named Amy, a black hedgehog with red streaks, named Shadow, and a red echidna named Knuckles.

Knuckles' thoughts were busy. This bat avenger group only rescued a lucky few, he couldn't help imagining the numbers of bats in prison or worse. Unable to sleep, Knuckles put on a jacket over his red fur and grabbed his shoes to get some air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Rouge herself was having trouble sleeping. She could not shake the feeling they were being watched. Luna was perched on a building looking own at them.

"Why won't that bat girl go to sleep," Luna thought.

Her element of surprise would be lost if she swooped down now, then she remembered her tranquilizing grenades. If that bat wouldn't go to sleep, she'd make her, and she'd have two lovely bats for President Blade to torture and she would get a nice fat promotion.

Rouge heard something drop and looked around. The ally was filling with purple smoke.

"What the heck," Rouge, thought suddenly feeling sleepy?

" Wait a minute this is gas!" She exclaimed.

Rouge covered her mouth and nose with one hand and shook Diablo. Her brother was unconscious; at last she realized what the gas was.

"Sleeping gas, but where from," She said aloud, feeling lightheaded.

She looked around trying to stay conscious. Through her closing eyes she spotted a dark figure. The figure resembled a hedgehog.

"You certainly have spunk, but sooner or later the gas will, take affect, you can't hold on forever," The figure said maliciously.

Then Rouge understood her feelings before, this was the person watching them. Rouge realized she was most likely working for President Blade or just a crazy psycho, either way Rouge had to try her best to escape, no matter how dizzy she was feeling. Rouge broke past the figure and ran down the ally. She would have to figure out a way to rescue Diablo later. She stumbled as she ran and felt that she was about to fall, but she had to keep going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles the echidna was resting on a bench and felt ready for bed and was about to head back to the base when he spotted a bat about a year younger then himself running, but she didn't seem well. Then he saw the answer to what was wrong with her, he spied Luna the hedgehog, and she was famous for her tricks with gas. The bat was weak from one of her tricks. Knuckles had to do something quick or Luna would catch the bat and bring her straight to Blade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge collapsed, she had lost. Now her brother and she were helpless. Rouge saw a blur of red, who was it. The red blur hit the figure with a few punches and kicks, was he a hero, or just someone punishing Luna for being late. Rouge didn't find out then, because she blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles surprised Luna.

"You know it's not very nice to harass an innocent bat, especially if she's at a disadvantage," Said Knuckles.

'What do we have here, I get to bring President Blade a bat and one of you pesky rebels," said Luna.

"Don't count on it," Said Knuckles and he fired a punch.

"That just ticks me off," Said Luna and she aimed one of her grenades, but Knuckles knocked it away. Knuckles fired another punch followed by a kick. Luna followed that up with another grenade, Knuckles dodged it. Then he got an idea.

"Is that the best you can do, your aim is a bit off. I'll make it easy on you I'll stand right here and not move," He said.

"Fine with me. It's your death wish," She said.

Luna got a despicable idea of her own, instead of a tranquilizer grenade she got a poison one.

"Dodge this, Echidna," She said and tossed the grenade at Knuckles.

Knuckles punched it towards her causing it to break in front of her, Knuckles got a slight whiff of it which made Luna smile, since covered her mouth just in time and decided to let the bat go since she had one bat back in the ally already and that pesky echidna rebel would die soon. "That's enough for one day," she thought. she then left to gather up Diablo and bring him to Blade..

"I better get this bat out of here," Thought Knuckles.

Knuckles went over and picked the bat up, bridal style. He decided the hideout would be the safest place for her now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge came to in a strange bed . Was she a prisoner? She looked around, she didn't see any bats, instead she saw a group of strange animals, she had never seen. She wasn't scared. She felt that since her brother was gone, she had nothing to loose. She sat up, but felt dizzy, the gas hadn't worn off yet, and demanded, "Where am I and who are you?"

"You need to stay, at least until the poison wears off," said Knuckles. "You're in a safe place."

"All my family is dead , except my brother and I think he's in dire trouble,'' Said Rouge.

"You're probably right and we'll rescue him," The echidna started, but then broke into coughing.

"Are you all right?" Rouge asked worriedly.

"Fine, my name is Knuckles and we are rebels fighting for the freedom of bats," said Knuckles. "I know where your brother will be." .

'Where?" Asked Rouge.

"If he was captured, he's most likely in Blade's prison," he said, then he broke into coughing again.

Cream the rabbit was awakened by the noise and then saw Knuckles talking to a strange bat.

"Where were you Knux, where did the bat come from, what's your name?" She asked.

Both Rouge and the echidna were startled by the questions.

"Cream, what are you doing awake?" The Knuckles asked Cream.

"This is.." Knuckles started, then he realized he didn't know the bat's name.

"What is your name?" Asked Knuckles

"I'm Rouge."

"I'm Cream," interrupted the small rabbit, "and this is Knuckles, and you can meet everyone one else tomorrow!" The little rabbit said cheerfully, "Are we going to stay up all night and tell stories?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter two hope you liked it, please review. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer so here it is

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah I don't own any characters except Luna and Diablo etc., etc., etc.,

Aquadragon


End file.
